O Idiota do Príncipe Encantado
by Andie Jacksonn
Summary: Presente para Larissa. Rose e Scorpius acabaram se envolvendo em um problema. E por isso, começaram a se conhecer melhor. Ele acabou descobrindo que Rose esperava por um Príncipe Encantado. Ninguém merece.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Essa fic é dedicada á minha amiga Larissa Moura. Uma das poucas que me escuta contar sobre todos os personagens dos livros que eu leio. Que me aguenta falando de Harry por horas e que reclama comigo por não existirem garotos perfeitos, como nos livros da Meg, sendo nossos vizinhos, ou estudando na nossa escola. Espero que gostem. E Larissa, Feliz aniversário...

**O Idiota do Príncipe Encantado**

Albus abriu a carta endereçada a sua prima e disse:

– Rose, o professor Longbottom está esperando-a nas estufas. Sem mais nenhuma especificação.

Rose saiu e disse á Albus que deveria ser algum dever estranho da monitoria e dirigiu-se ás estufas. Antes de sair do castelo, alguém a chamou:

– Weasley! Espera.

Rose virou-se surpresa ao reconhecer a voz rouca. O que Scorpius Malfoy, da Sonserina, queria com ela? Tudo bem que os dois não levavam as antigas rixas da família á sério, mas isso não os fazia amigos.

– Você está indo para as estufas? – ele perguntou, assim que a alcançou.

– Estou sim. Por quê?

– Porque mandaram avisar que o professor Longbottom queria falar comigo lá.

– Para mim mandaram uma carta.

– Posso ir com você Weasley? A não ser que você ache que eu possa lançar um feitiço em você no caminho.

– Deixa de ser bobo Malfoy. – ela respondeu sorridente – Você nunca conseguiria me acertar.

Ele bufou. E continuaram andando. Não tinham mais nada para conversar, e aquilo incomodava Rose absurdamente. Não era do feitio dela ficar ao lado de alguém em silêncio.

– Então... – ela tentou começar, já no meio do caminho.

Rose não percebeu que durante todo o percurso, Scorpius esteve observando-a.

– Não precisa fazer isso Weasley. – ele disse.

– O quê?

– Eu estou vendo que o silêncio te incomoda, mas não precisa ficar se matando para tentar encontrar um assunto.

Rose enrubesceu. E olhou para a lua. Por que diabos o professor os havia chamado depois do jantar?

– Desculpe. – pediu, sem nem saber por quê – É que você tem razão, o silêncio incomoda. Acho que é porque numa família como a minha, o silêncio é impossível. A gente sabe que existe, mas nunca viu.

– Sério? Na minha casa habita o silêncio.

Scorpius aproximou-se dela e continuou baixinho, em um tom conspiratório:

– Cada sussurro pode ser ouvido.

– Eu nem imagino como deve ser. Você não acha ruim mesmo?

Ele deu de ombros.

– Sempre foi assim. Eu me acostumei.

Rose não sabia que conversar com o Malfoy era fácil assim, e acabou falando:

– Então você tem que passar as próximas férias lá na minha casa. Mas barulhenta mesmo é A T'oca, a casa dos meus avós. No natal, a família toda vai para lá...

Rose não continuou, porque o Malfoy estava sorrindo para ela. Ele ficava bonito assim. E ela se deu conta do que estava falando.

– Você deve estar me achando uma idiota. Você _nunca _iria querer passar as férias conosco.

Rose e Scorpius estavam descobrindo que se davam bem. Mas haveria sempre uma barreira. O sobrenome deles. Weasley e Malfoy. Querendo os dois ou não, as duas famílias não se davam bem. Os Malfoy eram sangues-puro, e Rose era filha de uma nascida-trouxa. Ela se orgulhava muito de sua origem, mas isso não faria Scorpius querer visitá-la.

– Bem... – ele ainda sorria – Eu acho que poderia ser divertido. E o Teddy sempre vai pra lá. Só que a sua família teria que esquecer o meu sobrenome pra me aceitar.

– Você sempre tem razão em tudo Malfoy? – Rose perguntou divertida.

– Geralmente.

– E eu aposto que modéstia é o seu apelido.

– Mas foi você que disse que perguntou se eu estou sempre certo. – falou em uma falsa indignação.

Os dois riram e Rose perguntou sobre Teddy. Ele era afilhado do seu tio Harry e fazia parte da família. Ela não sabia, ou nunca havia prestado atenção, entretanto Teddy era primo em segundo grau do Malfoy.

Os dois chegaram ás estufas e estranharam por não verem o professor. Assim que Scorpius entrou na primeira estufa, Rose viu algo vindo em direção aos dois e tudo apagou.

xxx

Rose abriu os olhos com dificuldade e percebeu que estava do lado de fora do castelo, mas ainda assim longe das estufas. Olhou para o lado e viu o Malfoy esparramado no chão e duas varinhas perto deles. Uma ela reconheceu como sendo sua. Rose meio que se arrastou até ele e assim que tentou acordá-lo viu que as suas mãos estavam sujas de tinta vermelha e preta.

Scorpius achou estranho a Weasley tê-lo acordado e levou um susto. Olhou-a confuso, perguntando em silêncio o que estava acontecendo. Ela deu de ombros e ajudou-o a se levantar. Percebeu que as mãos dele também estavam sujas.

Malfoy olhou para o horizonte e disse, meio grogue:

– O sol já está nascendo. O que você fez Weasley? Quando você disse que era boa em magia eu achei que estava brincando.

– Deixa de ser idiota Malfoy. Eu não fiz nada.

A cara dele deixava dúvidas á respeito disso, mas Rose parecia tão mal quanto ele. O uniforme estava amassado, o cabelo, nem se fala. Ele sempre achou bonito o cabelo ondulado que ela tinha. Só porque eles não conversavam, não queria dizer Scorpius nunca tinha reparado na colega. Só que o cabelo dela estava em um emaranhado difuso.

Ela acompanhou o olhar dele e sorriu derrotada:

– Não fala nada. Toda manhã ele fica assim, sempre tenho que acordar mais cedo que minhas colegas.

– Eu gostei. – ele zombou – Bem selvagem.

– Cala a boca. – ela fez língua para Scorpius e ele retribuiu – E eu nem posso dizer o mesmo. Seu cabelo está perfeitamente normal. Intocável, como sempre.

– Eu acho que eu passava tanto gel quando era mais novo que hoje ele nem bagunça mais – o garoto deu uma espreguiçada – Mas por que estamos discutindo isso quando estamos do lado de fora do castelo, com as mãos manchadas de sei lá o quê, e com uma baita dor de cabeça?

– Você não me deu nada para beber não é Malfoy? – Rose perguntou séria, mas brincando.

– Até parece. E dormir aqui? No chão? Eu acho que não.

– Eu não tenho a mínima ideia do que aconteceu.

Eles recapitularam o ocorrido e obviamente chegaram á uma conclusão:

– Alguém armou pra cima da gente.

– Mas quem? – perguntou a garota.

– Não sei. E o mais importante? Por quê?

– Não andou atacando ninguém por aí não, não é Malfoy?

Ele olhou para ela e fingiu falsa indignação.

– Eu sou monitor. Tenho que dá exemplo Weasley.

– Tem razão. – ela concordou – Porque monitores nunca fazem nada errado não é?

– Eu não faço.

– Tudo bem Malfoy.

– E agora?

– Não sei bem, a gente pode entrar – Rose ainda tentava entender o que poderia ter feito para acabar ali – Fingimos que não aconteceu nada. E durante o dia, nós prestamos atenção em tudo. Á noite, a gente se encontra na sala da monitoria, e vê o que descobriu.

– E agora temos que tomar cuidado.

– Por quê?

– Não podemos deixar ninguém nos ver. E em relação aos colegas, os meus não vão estranhar. Digo que dei uma saída com uma amiga.

Rose levantou as sobrancelhas enquanto pegava as varinhas dos dois.

– Amiga?

– Você entendeu Weasley – ele retrucou nervoso – E você?

– Sei lá. Invento qualquer desculpa. – eles começaram as e dirigir á entrada do castelo – É só que você é monitor, sabe, achei que não fizesse nada errado.

– Por favor. Se não te pegarem, não é errado. Ou você acha que eu não sei que você encobre o seu priminho Potter?

Rose suspirou.

– Ganhou Malfoy.

Ele só riu.

Assim que entraram no castelo, Rose pensou em como seria ótimo ter o Mapa do Maroto ou a Capa de James.

Caminharam em silêncio e perdidos em pensamentos e por isso não viram Madame Nor-r-r-a, a gata horrorosa do Filch, até ela estar em cima deles. E o zelador estava na virada do corredor.

Scorpius e Rose fizeram a única coisa que veio á mente deles naquele momento. E eles admitiram que não foi nada inteligente. Correram.

Infelizmente Filch viu os uniformes da Grifinória e da Sonserina, além do cabelo loiro do Malfoy e o ruivo de Rose.

– Entra aqui Weasley – Scorpius puxou Rose para dentro de um armário de vassouras.

– Ai meu Deus! – exclamou Rose – Será que ele viu quem éramos nós?

– Aposto que não. – Scorpius se mexeu desconfortável – Será que barra está limpa?

Rose deu uma risadinha.

– Algum problema Weasley? – perguntou o Malfoy nervoso.

– Nada. Mas para alguém que os amigos não se surpreenderiam caso chegasse de manhã você parece não se sentir bem preso em um armário com uma garota.

Ele não se deixou abalar.

– Bom, eu devo dizer que armários de vassoura não são os meus lugares preferidos para encontros – Scorpius virou-se com dificuldade, mas ficou de frente para Rose – Eu prefiro ter a garota contra uma parede, ou em cima de uma mesa – a cada palavra ele debruçava na medida do possível sobre Rose – Isso sem mencionar o lugar óbvio...

E só Deus sabe o que teria acontecido depois, mas a porta foi escancarada e por incrível que pareça um James Potter muito surpreso estava segurando a maçaneta. Ao lado de Alice Longbotton, a monitora perfeitinha da Corvinal.

Rose arregalou os olhos e nem foi porque o primo dela pegou-a em um armário de vassouras com o Malfoy, mas porque a sua amiga Alice estava com James. Eles sempre diziam que não se suportavam.

– Eu disse que tinha gente aqui Jay. – falou Alice como se encontrar gente em armários de vassoura fosse normal.

– Ninguém seguiu vocês? – perguntou o Malfoy saindo do armário.

– É claro que não. Eu tenho uma capa de invisibilidade é pra isso mesmo. Mas o que realmente está me interessando é o que você e a Rose estavam fazendo aí, á essa hora da manhã. Dever da monitoria que não é.

Scorpius estava prestes á inventar uma desculpa quando...

– Alguém armou para cima de mim e do Malfoy. – disse Rose e explicou mais ou menos a história.

– Sério Rose. Eu pensei que você fosse mais romântica, do tipo que espera o príncipe certo, e que não inventasse tantas histórias. – falou James como se estivesse repreendendo uma criancinha mentirosa.

O Malfoy revirou os olhos e Rose ficou vermelha, de raiva.

– Porque eu mentiria? Não sou tipo que diz que vai á Hogsmeade e se dirige á Torre da Corvinal – disse a Weasley olhando para o primo antes de se virar para a amiga: – Ou que diz que vai estudar quando na verdade, está recebendo visitas de alguém que nem gosta, certo Alice?

Longbotton apenas enrubesceu.

– Acho que você está errada Weasley.

– Por que Malfoy? – perguntou Rose, a ponto de matar alguém, ela não conseguia acreditar que nenhum dos dois havia contado que estavam juntos.

– Porque a Longbotton que foi para a Torre da Grifinória e não o contrário. Ela está com uma blusa grande da sua Casa porque outro motivo? Além de o Potter estar acompanhando-a, se ele tivesse dormido na Corvinal, a sua amiga não estaria aqui.

– Por que você sempre tem razão? – perguntou Rose sofrida.

– E o que você está fazendo aqui? De verdade Rose. – perguntou Alice.

– Nada Alice – já que Alice e James não acreditaram na história dela, o que ela podia fazer? – Eu e o Malfoy já estamos saindo.

Scorpius só deu de ombros. Não queria se meter, então só acompanhou a Weasley. Depois que viraram em um corredor qualquer, ele disse:

– A gente se vê na primeira aula?

– Claro Scorpius. – sorriu.

– E Weasley – Malfoy disse, antes que ela fosse para as escadarias – Seus amigos vão explicar, deve ter um motivo para esconderem o romance. Eles se odiavam, e agora se adoram. Mr. Darcy e Miss Elizabeth Bennet talvez?

– O quê? – perguntou Rose – Você conhece romances trouxas? Não acredito que leu _Orgulho e Preconceito. _

– Longa história. Deixa para mais tarde. É constrangedor demais.

Rose riu e foi para seu quarto se arrumar para o café da manhã.

xxx

Scorpius encontrou-se com Rose quando estava indo para o Salão Principal. Nenhum dos dois conseguiu tirar as manchas de tinta das mãos.

Conversavam quando perceberam uma multidão de alunos junto á porta do Salão. Todos pareciam com medo de entrar. Eles abusaram um pouco da posição de monitores para conseguirem passar na frente de todos. E não acreditaram no que viram.

Nas paredes do Salão havia todos os tipos de xingamentos e ameaças aos alunos que não fossem sangue-puros. Todo o Salão estava manchado de tinta.

Scorpius segurou nos braço de Rose quando se deu conta, o Salão estava pintado de vermelho e preto. Tudo aquilo foi feito durante a noite. E os dois haviam sumido de seus dormitórios.

Alguém realmente havia armado para cima deles. Scorpius sussurrou para a Weasley:

– Não deixe ninguém ver suas mãos.

Rose imediatamente escondeu as mãos nas vestes e foi conversar com os outros monitores.

Droga!

Quem foi o maluco que havia feito aquilo? E pior, por que queriam incriminar logo a Rose e o Malfoy? Por que os dois estavam juntos nessa?

xxx

Os alunos já haviam se sentado em suas mesas e os professores analisavam as paredes com as ameaças. A diretora Minerva chamou a atenção de todos e disse:

– Isso aqui é muito sério. Essas pinturas só seriam possíveis através de magia, portanto durante o dia os professores estarão revistando a varinha de cada aluno deste castelo.

– Por que a senhora não mostra como é esse feitiço, começando aqui com os monitores senhora? – perguntou Filch analisando a mesa da Sonserina.

– Tudo bem Filch. – disse a diretora, á contragosto. – Os monitores-chefe podem vir...

– Com sua licença senhora – interrompeu o zelador – Que tal começar com os monitores do sexto ano, assim eles podem ajudar os professores á revistar os outros alunos.

A diretora suspirou, mas chamou quatro alunos mesmo assim:

– Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Cooper, Srta. Longbotton e Srta. Weasley venham á frente, por favor.

Através do feitiço Priori Encantatem, a diretora fez recriarem os feitiços usados recentemente nas varinhas da Alice e do Cooper. Chegou a vez do Malfoy e Rose. O professor Longbotton revistou a varinha de Rose e a diretora a do Malfoy. Assim que começaram, o último feitiço realizado por aquelas varinhas se mostrou feitiços para a pintura das paredes.

Todos os alunos ficaram surpresos, os Weasley não conseguiram acreditar que Rose havia feito alguma coisa assim. Os próprios professores ficaram boquiabertos, afinal Scorpius e Rose eram alguns dos seus melhores alunos. Rose sabia que era isso que aconteceria, e Scorpius até revirou os olhos com todo o burburinho.

– O Sr. e a Srta. têm algo á dizer? – perguntou a diretora, incrédula, e decepcionada.

xxx

**N/A: **Bom, esse foi o primeiro capítulo pessoal. Vai ter mais dois ou três apenas. O que acharam hein? Larissa, parabéns princesa...


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Tá aí gente. O segundo capítulo... Nada mais a declarar.

**Capítulo 2 – O Idiota do Príncipe Encantado**

xxx

– _O Sr. e a Srta. têm algo á dizer? – perguntou a diretora, incrédula, e decepcionada._

xxx

Rose pretendia dizer alguma coisa, mas Scorpius segurou o braço dela. Então os dois só balançaram as cabeças negativamente.

– Muito bem. – continuou Minerva – Os seus pais vão ficar extremamente decepcionados Srta. Isso inclui os seus pais também Sr. Malfoy. O resto dos alunos pode ir para as salas de aula, porque os colegas de vocês vão começar limpando todo o Salão, sem varinha. E tudo antes do almoço.

Por fim, apenas o professor Longbotton e a diretora ficaram no Salão com o Malfoy e a Weasley.

– Diretora – chamou Rose – nós podemos tentar explicar?

McGonagall assentiu.

E Rose contou, desde a carta que recebeu, o encontro com o Malfoy, até verem o Filch de manhã. A garota sabia que sua história não era digna de crédito, mas ainda assim tinha que tentar. Ela pegou a carta, que havia guardado e mostrou para eles.

–Além do motivo – resmungou o Malfoy – para nossas mãos estarem sujas. Se a pintura foi feita com magia, não nos sujaríamos. Por Merlin. Isso sem mencionar o por que de estarmos fazendo isso. Tudo bem que a minha família tem histórico das trevas e tudo mais, entretanto eu nunca peguei detenção ou arranjei problemas com nenhum aluno. E a Weasley é a aluna modelo, a princesinha da escola – nesse momento Rose tentou protestar, mas não conseguiu – Os senhores realmente acham que ela faria algo para manchar o currículo perfeitinho? E decepcionar os pais dela?

– E nós somos monitores – completou Rose – Por acaso receberíamos esse cargo se não fôssemos responsáveis ou confiáveis?

Continuaram discutindo isso, até que a diretora Minerva deu o veredicto:

– Tudo bem, vamos dar o benefício da dúvida para os dois porque são ótimos alunos. Continuaremos procurando por culpados, porque se queriam "armar algo" para os senhores, vão acabar cometendo algum descuido.

– Diretora, a senhora não precisa tirar suas queixas sobre nós.

– Por que senhor Malfoy?

– Se formos tecnicamente punidos e a escola realmente achar que fomos eu e a Weasley que fizemos isso, os culpados vão ficar mais descuidados ainda, porque ao ver deles, nós nos demos mal.

– Avisem somente aos professores, o resto dos alunos não precisa saber. – continuou Rose.

– Prometemos que vamos achar quem fez isso diretora. – completou Scorpius.

McGonagall pensou no assunto, e virou-se para o professor Longbotton que aprovou a ideia e disse mais:

– Acho melhor ficarem aqui até o horário de almoço, afinal tecnicamente estão limpando essa sala _sem varinha_.

Os dois alunos assentiram.

– Tudo bem, vou dar um mês para o plano de vocês, se não conseguirem nesse tempo, eu tomo as rédeas ok? – perguntou Minerva.

– Aham.

A diretora se retirou do Salão e o professor Longbotton sorriu.

– Sempre com tendências á detetives. Acho que está na família hein Rose? – perguntou o professor sorrindo. – O seu pai também senhor Malfoy.

Scorpius ficou surpreso.

– Sério?

– Aham. No primeiro ano, eu, o Draco, a Hermione e o Harry ficamos em detenção por causa de um dragão ilegal que estava no castelo. A gente teve que ir com o Hagrid para a Floresta Proibida como castigo.

Scorpius e Rose queriam que ele contasse mais, porém alegou que tinha que dar uma aula e se despediu dos dois dizendo:

–Eu vou fechar as portas do Salão e como a professora Minerva já mostrou como apagar essas pinturas, acho que é só isso por enquanto, mas os dois têm certeza do que vão fazer?

Ao ver a afirmação dos alunos, acrescentou:

– Senhor Malfoy, existe um motivo para as mãos dos senhores estarem sujas. Quem armou isso para os dois usou tinta spray, aquela utilizada comumente em vandalismo, portanto partes dessas ameaças foram feitas á modo trouxa mesmo.

Assim que as portas foram fechadas, os dois começaram a limpar o Salão, não era difícil, nem demorado com varinha, mas...

– Eu queria que o culpado limpasse essa sujeira, sem varinha, aposto quer aprenderia uma bela lição. – falou o Malfoy, nervoso.

– Eu também. – concordou Rose – Mas os professores não podem deixar esses abusos nas paredes, isso assusta os alunos Scorpius.

– Não é que você se tornou monitora porque realmente se importa com os pirralhos da sua Casa? – zombou o garoto.

Rose fez língua para ele e mudou de assunto:

– Sabe que o realmente está me deixando curiosa? Por que a pessoa que fez isso quis envolver nós dois? A gente não tem nada em comum.

– Isso é verdade. Só que você já pensou que poderia ser mais de uma pessoa? Duas, por exemplo, uma delas odeia você e a outra me odeia. Eles se juntaram e tiveram essa ideia _brilhante. _ – terminou Scorpius com sarcasmo.

Rose pensou nisso. E fazia todo sentido.

Entretanto quem ela irritou que conhece o Malfoy ou mantém relações com a pessoa que tecnicamente odeia o Malfoy?

Rose ficou pensando nisso e nem percebeu que estava trabalhando em silêncio. Malfoy sorriu ao perceber que ficar em silêncio com ele não a incomodava.

Terminaram a limpeza com uma hora ou menos, só que eles ainda estavam presos no Salão.

– O que a gente faz agora? – perguntou a ruiva.

– Você eu não sei, mas eu vou ler um pouco. – Scorpius sentou á mesa da Sonserina e abriu um livro do Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. _Sherlock Holmes e o Signo Dos Quatro_, para ser mais exato.

– Você está sempre me surpreendendo Malfoy. – exclamou Rose e sentou em frente ao Malfoy, mas ele percebeu que ela relutou um pouco em ficar na mesa da Sonserina. – Agora explica onde você pegou esse gosto por leitura de romances trouxas.

Scorpius endireitou-se na mesa e disse:

– Eu gosto de romances policias, assassinatos, roubos e todo o tipo de crime, e não sei se você sabe mas não existem muitos livros bruxos com esse estilo, pelo menos não tão bons quanto os trouxas. E é legal ver como eles resolvem as coisas sem magia.

– Incrível! Mas como? – perguntou ela, fascinada pelo novo amigo.

– Um dia eu estava super entediado em casa, antes de vir para Hogwarts, claro. E a minha mãe falou para eu pegar um livro na biblioteca e parar de reclamar. Acabei pegando um livro que estava em cima de uma poltrona, e era um policial trouxa_. O nome da Rosa_, do Umberto Eco, já ouviu falar?

– Aham, mas não é meio pesado para um menino não? – perguntou Rose debochada.

– Mais ou menos. – admitiu Scorpius – Acho que na época eu nem entendi direito da história. Mas eu fiquei viciado, acho que era muito diferente de tudo.

– Com certeza. Porém, isso não explica por que você leu _Orgulho e Preconceito_. É uma história de amor.

Scorpius não parecia muito interessado em falar do assunto.

– Qual é? Você não vai me contar Scorpius? – perguntou Rose, ao vê-lo pegando o livro novamente.

– É claro que não.

Rose debruçou-se na mesa e abaixou o livro que o Malfoy estava usando para esconder-lhe o rosto.

– Por favor...

– Não.

– Por favorzinho... Deve ser uma boa história.

Scorpius suspirou e deu uma boa olhada para algo abaixo do rosto de Rose.

– Por mais que eu aprecie essa visão Rose – ela percebeu que ao chegar mais perto dele, Scorpius tinha uma visão privilegiada do busto dela – Eu só te conto se você me disser por que o seu primo Potter disse que você deveria esperar "o príncipe certo"?

Rose, que já estava sentada como deveria de novo, negou:

– Não mesmo.

– Qual é Rose? – disse o Malfoy, imitando-a – Você vai me deixar sem saber? Dever ser uma boa história...

– Como você sabe que é sequer uma história? – perguntou ela, cruzando os braços.

– Porque pelo modo como seu primo disse, parece que é algo que vale chantagem.

– Você tem razão, se você me contar, eu te conto. – sugeriu Rose.

– Feito. – E explicou: – Minha mãe achou que eu estava com uma péssima opinião em relação ás mulheres.

Rose levantou as sobrancelhas e Scorpius exemplificou:

– Com os livros que eu lia, achava que as mulheres eram fáceis e algumas até muito frágeis. Que os homens eram superiores e muitas mulheres nem eram dignas de crédito. E eu só tinha 12 anos. E a ideia brilhante da minha mãe foi me fazer ler Jane Austen. Foi uma tortura, e aí eu disse para ela que as mulheres eram demais e que elas que deveriam mandar no mundo. E blá, blá, blá. Foi assim que eu li _Orgulho e Preconceito. _Sua vez Weasley.

Rose ria.

– Tudo bem, a minha história nem tem graça relacionada á sua. Quando eu era pequena, eu ouvia tanto contos trouxas quanto bruxos para dormir. E eu adorava a ideia de ser uma princesa, ganhar um beijo de amor verdadeiro – dava para perceber pelo tom que Rose usava que ela não achava aquilo mais que baboseira atualmente – E ter o meu príncipe. Um homem loiro, alto e com os cabelos esvoaçantes como nos desenhos e descrições de livros.

Rose parou porque parecia que ela estava falando do Malfoy com aquele negócio de cara loiro e gato. Quero dizer, alto.

Scorpius escutava prendendo o riso.

– Eu queria ter um castelo também. E o James disse aquilo porque era uma ideia meio fixa minha. Eu dizia isso para a família toda. No meu aniversário de sete anos, eu me vesti de princesa, portanto a minha história é muito mais constrangedora.

– E você encontrou? – perguntou Scorpius, debochado.

– Encontrei o quê? Se for a razão, pode ter certeza que sim.

– Não. O seu príncipe encantado.

Rose sorriu. O que ia adiantar ficar de cara feia? Ele iria zoar ela mesmo.

– Ainda não. Mas eu tenho certeza que ele está perdido por aí, só me esperando. – ironizou Rose.

Só que ela usou um tom sério que Scorpius não soube dizer se era uma brincadeira ou verdade.

Entretanto deixou aquele assunto para lá.

Eles conversaram sobre os professores.

Sobre os colegas.

Quem tinha cara de gênio do mal. Para Scorpius, encontrar Rose em uma rua escura significava perigo.

Eles falaram sobre livros.

E leram juntos o livro do Sherlock Holmes. Rose e Scorpius ficaram imitando as vozes dos personagens como idiotas e nem se importaram.

Para ela, ele fazia um perfeito Sherlock.

E para ele, por imitar bem o Doutor Watson, Rose deveria seguir carreira de medibruxa.

Vai entender o que uma coisa tinha a ver com a outra.

xxx

O professor Longbotton abriu o Salão, e pegou Scorpius e Rose rindo de algo. Neville percebeu que os dois combinavam, e imaginou o que os pais deles pensariam dessa recente amizade.

– Srta. Weasley e Sr. Malfoy, os dois estão liberados. Os professores de vocês já sabem do combinado que fizeram com a diretora e esperam vocês para as aulas de tarde.

– Achei que depois de limpar todo esse Salão, poderíamos descansar á tarde professor. – disse Scorpius.

– Sinto muito – contrapôs o professor, sem sentir nada – Mas os senhores tem aula á tarde.

– Não vamos faltar professor. – disse Rose, puxando o Malfoy para fora do Salão.

Scorpius combinou de encontrar com Rose na primeira aula á tarde. Então ela foi para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, porque não queria encontrar ninguém e todos deveriam almoçar naquela hora.

Só havia duas pessoas no Salão Comunal e era quem ela menos queria encontrar. James e Alice. Rose até tinha chegado a imaginar que havia exagerado, que eles estavam juntos de manhã por algum outro motivo, entretanto a cena que ela viu deixou tudo bem claro. Os dois estavam sentados no sofá, na verdade Alice sendo abraçada por James que parecia estar sussurrando algo para ela.

Seria uma cena fofa se ela não estivesse tão chateada com eles. Havia conversado com Scorpius sobre isso também, e ela só havia ficado com raiva na hora que os viu. Agora só estava triste. Por que esconderam aquilo dela?

Iria passar direto por eles, só que Alice chamou-a.

– A gente estava te esperando Rose – disse ela – Queremos conversar com você.

– Estou vendo que estavam me esperando mesmo. – e apontou para o sofá. – Agora se me derem licença, eu vou me trocar porque fiquei a manhã inteira no Salão.

– Rose, será que dá parar com isso? – perguntou James, azedo.

– Parar com o quê? – perguntou ela, fingindo não saber do que ele estava falando.

– Desculpa, tá legal? – pediu o Potter – A gente ia te contar, agora dá para parar de agir como criança?

Rose respirou fundo e disse:

– Eu preciso ir ao meu dormitório agora. Eu não estou raiva. É sério. – acrescentou quando viu a cara de descrença deles – Eu só estou meio confusa, e chateada, porque vocês são os meus amigos e não me contaram nada.

Alice parecia prestes á chorar.

– Rose...

– Eu estou com muita coisa na cabeça. Só isso. Á noite a gente conversa ok? – disse a Weasley e nem esperou resposta. Subiu para o seu quarto.

Enquanto tomava banho, seus pensamentos se voltaram para Scorpius, só que ela não tentava descobrir quem havia armado para eles, mas sim em como ele ficava lindo sorrindo.

xxx

Era de se esperar que isso acontecesse. Todos estavam falando.

Assim que o Malfoy e a Weasley entraram na aula de Poções, os colegas deles ficaram em silêncio. Rose se sentou numa mesa ao lado de Albus e Scorpius a seguiu.

Al só levantou as sobrancelhas quando o viu o Malfoy sentar ao lado de Rose e perguntou:

– Somos amigos de sonserinos agora?

Rose percebeu um sorriso brotando no rosto dele e era óbvio que ele não acreditava que Rose havia mesmo feito aquilo tudo nas paredes.

Rose olhou para Scorpius, que ignorava todos e lia seu livro. Ela nunca havia percebido que o cabelo dele era tão lindo e...

– Sim Al. – respondeu ainda sem fitar o primo – Somos amigos de alguns sonserinos agora.

– O que você está lendo Malfoy? – perguntou Albus, tentando puxar assunto.

– Sherlock Holmes Potter. – Scorpius olhou-o pela primeira vez durante todo o tempo que estava ali.

– Livro trouxa? – perguntou o moreno chocado.

Scorpius só assentiu.

– Eu já vi o filme. – anunciou Albus.

– Não gosta de livros de assim? – perguntou Scorpius, curioso.

– Bom, deve ser legal, mas eu não gosto muito.

– Não vai me dizer que é igual a sua prima e curte de romances água-com-açúcar.

– Ei! – exclamou Rose – Eu gosto de Doyle também tá?

Scorpius ignorou-a.

– Na verdade Malfoy... – disse Albus – Eu prefiro ler cardápio de restaurante.

O Malfoy riu. E Rose acrescentou:

– E Semanário das Bruxas.

Albus reclamou disso, enquanto Scorpius perguntava qual era a parte da revista que ele mais gostava. Rose apostava que era a seção de maquiagem. Albus fez língua para os dois e pegou seu livro de Poções dizendo:

– É isso que eu ganho por tentar ser legal com as pessoas. Mas você achou o parceiro perfeito hein priminha? Eu sempre soube que você tinha esse lado sonserino.

Rose riu mais ainda, entretanto o professor entrou e encerrou as conversas.

– A gente se encontra depois do jantar. – combinou Scorpius, antes de começar a prestar atenção na aula.

xxx

Rose foi á cozinha. O quê? Ela tinha um lado maroto sim e daí? Ela foi comer algo antes do jantar porque não queria aparecer e ouvir mais comentários errados á seu respeito. Tudo bem, ela admitia que estava fugindo mas não ligava.

Enquanto estava indo para a Sala da Monitoria encontrou Lucas Smith, um sonserino que havia dado em cima dela no começo do ano.

– Oi Weasley. – ele disse.

– Olha – ela já foi dizendo – Se você veio me dizer que está feliz porque algum Weasley finalmente está fazendo jus ao sobrenome que tem, você vai que os mestiços são muito piores que os sangue-puro.

Porque todas as aulas que ela teve com a Sonserina tiveram alguns alunos parabenizando-a por ter feito aquele vandalismo no Salão Principal.

– Por que você fica sempre na defensiva Rose? – perguntou ele sorrindo.

– Não estou na defensiva – negou – Mas estou enjoada dos seus colegas.

– Eu acredito em você.

– O quê? – perguntou ela perplexa.

– Eu _sei _que não foi você. – disse o Smith simplesmente.

– Sério? – Rose parecia alegre por alguém saber que não é do feitio dela pichar paredes – Quero dizer, obrigada, é bom que alguém acredite em mim.

– Disponha Weasley. E além disso, eu achei muito baixo o Malfoy fazer tudo aquilo e ainda te fazer levar a culpa.

– Desculpe? – a ruiva parecia não ter ouvido direito.

– É claro que foi o Malfoy. Ou você achou que ele também foi vítima nessa história? Achei que você já tinha sacado Rose.

Ela estava perplexa. Isso nem tinha passado pela cabeça dela. O Malfoy parecia tão legal, e era tão inteligente. E não parecia ter nada contra trouxas. Mas Voldemort era filho de um trouxa e olha no que deu.

O Smith continuava falando, só que a garota nem o escutava mais.

– A gente pode ir a Hogsmeade, se você quiser, é claro. – ele dizia.

– Depois a gente conversa ok? – disse Rose, apressada.

Ela praticamente correu para sair dali, e por isso, não viu o sorriso triunfante do Smith.

xxx

Rose não queria. Não podia acreditar. Será?

Assim que entrou na Sala da Monitoria, deparou-se com o Malfoy arrumando uns papéis. Ele havia deixado cair e parecia ter se esquecido do feitiço para juntá-los porque estava pegando um por um.

Ele se virou e um sorriso enfeitou seu rosto.

– Você está atrasada.

– Eu sei – respondeu séria – Só que a gente tem que conversar.

Scorpius parecia não entender o que ela queria.

– É sobre as pinturas nas paredes do Salão, você me enganou direitinho. – completou Rose.

xxx

N/A: Uuuuuuu... Final de matar todos aqui hein? RS. Eu sei que é até meio sem graça e sem criatividade acabar o capítulo desse jeito, mas não resisti. Fazer o quê? Encerro com o mesmo pedido de sempre; Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A**: Mais um cap... Espero gostem e ignorem qualquer erro gramatical

**Capítulo 3 – O Idiota do Príncipe Encantado**

– O quê? – Scorpius ficou boquiaberto.

– Só pode ser. – ela parecia ter certeza.

Rose contou tudo para Scorpius, o encontro com o Smith, como ele deu em cima dela e não gostou de receber "não" como resposta no começo do ano.

E exatamente as suas palavras para fazê-la desconfiar do Malfoy.

– Mas por que eu te enganei se você não acreditou no idiota? – só que ele não usou palavra "idiota".

Rose riu pelo nariz.

– Você é muito mais esperto do que eu imaginava. Deu o palpite certo. – respondeu a garota.

– Obrigado. – disse Scorpius – Mas de que palpite você está falando?

– De que mais de uma pessoa armou isso. Eu acho que o Smith está envolvido.

Scorpius começou a desconfiar do cara, mas será que por ter levado um fora faria uma coisa dessas?

– Será Rose? – Scorpius parecia em dúvida – Todo mundo leva um toco de vez em quando, não é motivo para querer vingança.

Entretanto um livro veio a cabeça dele, um livro muito interessante, com roubos e assassinatos e vingança. A mulher queria vingança por que o cara terminou com ela em público e ainda humilhou-a. Ela foi tirando tudo dele e deixando-o maluco. Era um livro bom e parecia até meio possível, mas esse tipo de vingança parecia coisa que uma mulher iria fazer, até porque homens superam melhor um término que mulheres. Bom – ele pensou – Quase sempre superam melhor.

Se bem que uma conversa voltou á mente dele, uma conversa de três meses atrás.

"_Eu estava no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, resolvendo meus exercícios de Transfiguração. E aí ela apareceu. _

_Cabelos castanhos longos e olhos tão escuros quanto. Bonita, com certeza, mas muito exagerada e indiscreta. Laura Smith. Havia alguns dias que ela estava dando indiretas para mim, mas como eu mencionei anteriormente, muito indiscreta. Toda a Sonserina, se não a escola ficaria sabendo se nós ficássemos juntos._

_Quando eu _"passei" _a oportunidade de ficar com ela, Laura só disse uma frase: _

– _Você vai se arrepender Malfoy."_

– É isso! – gritou o Malfoy.

Rose levou um susto.

– Você tem razão Weasley, e acho que, talvez, nós tenhamos encontrado os nossos vencedores.

O sorriso de Rose foi se alargando á medida que a história era contada. E fazia todo sentido. Laura provavelmente havia arrastado o primo e ele ajudara-a a armar para cima do Malfoy e da Weasley.

– Tem que ser isso. – afirmou Rose, convicta.

– Calma aí mocinha. – disse Scorpius. – Ainda não temos certeza.

– Qual é? "Uma vez eliminado o impossível, o que sobra por mais improvável que pereça deve ser a verdade" – falou a ruiva.

– Citando Sir Arthur Conan Doyle? – perguntou Scorpius meio surpreso, mas sorrindo.

– Eu disse que lia Sherlock Holmes. – respondeu Rose, levantando-se para sair da sala, mas quando estava na porta, perguntou: – Por que você não quis ficar com a Laura?

Rose ainda não entendia por que isso a interessava.

– Já disse Weasley. Ela é muito indiscreta. Toda a escola ia ficar sabendo.

– Então quer dizer que você ficaria com alguém da escola?

– Claro, ou você acha que eu só pego garotas de fora?

– Não. – ela agora parecia envergonhada.

– O que foi então?

– É que todo mundo diz que você sofre de solteirice aguda. Ninguém nunca te viu com garota nenhuma – Rose, querendo ou não, ouvia as fofocas e agora queria se justificar – Desculpe falar assim, mas você é um dos garotos mais bonitos, joga quadribol e é inteligente e...

O Malfoy estava com uma cara diferente. E Rose levou isso como se ele estivesse estranhando-a. Como se ele achasse que ela era fútil.

– Eu acho melhor voltar para o Salão Comunal. – e saiu rapidamente da sala.

Scorpius não conseguia acreditar. A cara estranha dele significou surpresa, nada além do mais puro espanto. Quer dizer que Rose Weasley reparava nele?

– Gostei disso. – disse para si quando estava voltando para o Salão da Sonserina.

xxx

As manchas de tinta saíram.

Scorpius e Rose tentaram conseguir algo com os Smith, mas até aquele momento não tinham nada. Lucas havia conversado com Rose apenas mais três vezes, mas não citou Scorpius ou qualquer coisa relacionada ao que havia acontecido no Salão Principal.

Rose se resolveu com Alice e James. Ela não conseguiu nem ficar chateada com o passar dos dias. Na verdade, Rose perdoou-os quase instantaneamente, só queria que eles sofressem um pouco por não terem contado nada para ela antes. James era um mulherengo, poucas garotas dariam jeito nele e Rose sempre soube que Alice era uma delas.

E conseguiu. Nunca havia visto o primo tão fascinado. Os olhos dele brilhavam e os dela também.

Agora toda a escola sabia e isso ajudou a desviar o assunto sobre os xingamentos nas paredes.

Outra novidade era a aparente amizade de Scorpius com Albus. Como James e Alice pareciam estar em lua-de-mel, Rose andava ainda mais com Albus e Scorpius, como estava sempre por perto, ficava com eles. Os dois se idolatravam agora. Scorpius porque o Potter do meio era divertido e nada no mundo o abalava, levava todas as brincadeiras na esportiva e parecia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Albus porque Scorpius, além de nerd, coisa que o Malfoy negava, era um conhecedor de quadribol quase tão incrível quanto ele mesmo. E tinha um humor sarcástico parecido com o de Rose, que dava ao Malfoy as melhores piadas. Além de ter orgulho da família e do que o pai dele havia feito para mudar. Albus valorizava isso, porque considerava a família a coisa mais importante do mundo.

Infelizmente três semanas inteiras já haviam passado desde o ocorrido e Scorpius e Rose estavam na mesma. A ridícula da Laura só veio perguntar ao Malfoy o que ele tanto fazia com a Weasley, já que podia arranjar alguém melhor.

– O que mais a gente pode fazer Scorp? – perguntou Rose, fazendo a ronda com o colega.

– Você podia seduzir o Smith e fazê-lo confessar. – sugeriu Scorpius.

Rose parou de andar na mesma hora e mandou um olhar descrente em direção ao Malfoy.

– Tem razão – ele exclamou – Péssima ideia. Mas você podia...

– Não. – respondeu ela antes que ele terminasse.

– Então, só aquilo...

– Não.

– Mas eu...

– Não.

– Não vai me deixar ter...

– Não. – respondeu Rose.

– Rose...

– Não Malfoy. Será que você não entende? No máximo eu vou com ele para Hogsmeade e você fuça o quarto enquanto isso.

– Ótima ideia!

Rose abriu a boca para falar que era só brincadeira, mas Scorpius foi mais rápido e disse:

– Não.

– Mas a gente ia com o Albus...

– Não.

– É o meu primo...

– E o meu amigo. Não.

– Scorpius, eu tenho que...

– Não. – concluiu ele, imitando-a. Ele adorava fazer isso.

Rose bufou.

– Terminamos a ronda aqui Malfoy. – ela disse e aproximou-se de Scorpius, eles ficaram á uma distância meio proibida para as pessoas que são só amigos, estavam muito perto mesmo, o Malfoy jurava que podia contar todas as sardas de Rose – Eu te odeio. Só para você saber.

A Weasley afastou-se tão rápido quando havia se aproximado e foi embora.

Scorpius encostou-se à parede do corredor, repreendendo-se por não tê-la beijado.

Depois se surpreendeu com o pensamento, por que diabos ele iria querer beijar Rose Weasley?

_Porque ela estava tão perto e tão vulnerável, duvido que fosse resistir á você. Além do que você poderia passar as mãos por todo o cabelo dela, aquele que tem o melhor cheiro do mundo, você poderia fazê-la sonhar com você, e ter aqueles lábios... Ah Malfoy, deu muito mole._ – disse uma vozinha na cabeça dele.

– Cala a boca! – gritou para o nada.

Olhou para os lados e deu graças á Deus porque o corredor estava totalmente vazio.

xxx

De qualquer forma Rose cumpriu o combinado. Ela mesma foi á mesa da Sonserina e convidou o Smith para sair. Fez questão de fazer isso na frente de Scorpius e Laura, que estava por perto.

E sussurrou para o Malfoy assim que passou por ele:

– Faça valer a pena.

xxx

No sábado, Scorpius fez questão de anunciar para toda a Sala Comunal da Sonserina que ia passar a tarde em Hogsmeade com Albus e umas amigas dele.

O loiro já havia falado com Albus o que queria fazer. Ele era o único que sabia do combinado dele e de Rose com os professores, mas para os interessados ou não, Scorpius passaria a tarde com o Potter.

Rose disse que conseguiria no mínimo duas horas para ele, e tinha que ser o bastante. Ela não queria passar muito tempo com o Smith e pegar burrice. Scorpius também não queria que ela passasse muito tempo o estúpido do Smith. Só que ele não pensou exatamente em "estúpido". Portanto pediu para a Lily, irmãzinha do Albus, vigiar a Rose, mesmo que de longe.

E ela adorou a ideia.

– Eu sabia que você gostava dela Scorpius. – Lily falou toda feliz, antes de Scorpius pudesse sequer retrucar.

xxx

Scorpius foi para o quarto do Smith e por mais falível que fosse, ele começou com um simples feitiço convocatório.

E a cinco latas de tinta vieram ao seu encontro.

Obviamente Scorpius ficou surpreso. Esperava algo mais difícil e mais inteligente.

– Mas quem disse que eu estou reclamando? – ele sorriu para si mesmo.

O garoto foi até o Malão do colega e achou luvas manchadas de tinta. Quase não conseguia acreditar.

– Muito obrigado por ser burro Smith. – depois balançou a cabeça – Eu tenho que parar de falar sozinho.

Scorpius pregou as latas e as luvas na mala do colega para que ele não pudesse se livrar dela tão rápido. E preguiçoso como apostava que o cara era, nem ia tentar.

Scorpius foi em direção de Hogsmeade, pensando que era pouco. Afinal o tempo deles estava se esgotando. E só as latas não iam servir como prova, porque pelo que consta, ele mesmo poderia tê-las colocada lá.

Depois se repreendeu por ter usado aquele feitiço para colá-las na mala. Se revistassem a varinha dele de novo, ele prometia se jogar da Torre de Astronomia por ter dado tanta bobeira.

Encontrou-se com Albus e na hora do jantar, sentou-se a mesa da Grifinória.

– Conseguiu Malfoy? – perguntou Rose de mau-humor.

– Mais ou menos – e explicou o que tinha achado. Rose concordou e achou que era pouco também. – E que cara é essa?

– A cara dela quando é beijada praticamente á força e alguém ainda derrama cerveja amanteigada em sua roupa. – disse Lily como se não fosse nada demais.

Scorpius segurou o riso, perguntando:

– Sério?

– Eu vou matar você Malfoy. – Rose praticamente rosnou.

– Desculpa Rose – ele pediu incapaz de segurar o riso. – Mas por que você ficou molhada de cerveja?

– A sua amiga aí – e apontou para a Lily – jogou em mim para que o Smith parasse de me beijar.

– Desculpa Rose – pediu Lily – É que o Scorp pediu para que eu te vigiasse, e como o beijo foi de surpresa, foi a primeira coisa em que eu pensei.

– Tudo bem Lily, se o Scorpius pediu para... – aí ela se deu conta e virou-se para o Malfoy: – Você fez o quê?

Scorpius só sorriu sem-graça. Rose podia jurar que ele estava ficando vermelho.

xxx

Depois da aula de Herbologia, o professor Longbotton convocou Rose e Scorpius apenas para dizer:

– A Diretora Minerva pediu para avisar á vocês que o prazo está acabando. Só faltam cinco dias.

Scorpius e Rose foram para a próxima aula discutindo o assunto. Scorpius tentou dar algumas ideias, mas Rose interrompeu:

– Você pode deixar comigo, preciso de um dia. E eu faço a Smith confessar.

– Não sei não Rose. – Scorpius achava perigoso deixar a Rose com Laura, porque aquela morena era maluca.

– Não se preocupe, eu só preciso mandar uma carta para a minha mãe e conversar com o meu priminho Fred.

– O pirralho do quarto ano? – perguntou Scorpius.

– A Lily também é do quarto e você pediu ajuda dela.

– As duas coisas eram completamente diferentes.

– Confia em mim vai? – pediu Rose.

– Está bem. Mas só um dia ok?

– Muito obrigada Scorp. – Agradeceu antes de pular no pescoço dele, abraçando-o.

– Mas eu que deveria livrar a gente desse problema, princesas como você devem apenas esperar.

– Não vou nem me dignar a responder.

xxx

– E aí Fred? – perguntou Rose – Você topa?

– Para você minha florzinha preferida, qualquer coisa, mas você vai precisar ficar segurando sua varinha o tempo todo. E tem certeza que tia Mione deu a confirmação de que a gente precisa?

– Ela deu certeza absoluta, se quiser dá para testar.

– Hum... Não princesa. A não ser que você queira que a escola te escute fazendo o teste. – disse o primo de Rose.

– Claro que não. E pode deixar, se por acaso, ocorrer qualquer coisa relacionado á detenção você vai ficar livre.

– Eu queria ter carta branca assim sempre, mas tudo bem. Temos um trato? – perguntou Fred e estendeu a mão.

– Com certeza. – disse Rose sorrindo ao estender a sua.

– Se a nossa família te visse agora priminha, você ia perder o título de princesa para a Victoire.

– Quem liga para um titulo desse Fred querido?

O Weasley mais novo só deu aquele sorriso típico dos gêmeos antes de uma travessura.

xxx

Rose respirou fundo e puxou Laura Smith para uma sala vazia.

Ela olhou surpresa para a Weasley, e quando ia armar um barraco, Rose disse:

– Eu sei que foi você.

xxx

N/A: Não me matem! Porque se não vão ficar sem o fim da história. La la la la la... Eu odeio acabar assim, mas não resisto. Fazer o quê? Entretanto, por mais que algumas pessoas discordem, eu não sou um ser do mal. Não totalmente, é claro. Hum... Deixem Reviews para essa alma que vos escreve, por favor. :D


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Oi pessoinhas... Sei que eu demorei, e que a desculpa é velha, mas a escola já começou acabado comigo. Ano de vestibular e colégio integral não é moleza. Então... Sem mais delongas...

**O Idiota do Príncipe Encantado – Capítulo 4**

Scorpius sentou-se a mesa da Grifinória de novo, ignorando os olhares dos grifinórios, e perguntou por Rose.

– Eu não a vejo desde o fim das aulas Scorpius, por quê? – perguntou Albus.

– Nada. – respondeu rapidamente quando viu o tal do Fred atrás da mesa dos professores, levitando uma caixa preta.

Infelizmente Scorpius não foi o único que o viu. Os alunos e professores se viraram para ele, Fred prendeu a caixa em uma das paredes.

– O que o Weasley está fazendo com um amplificador? – perguntou alguém da Corvinal.

– Para que vai servir aquela caixa de som? – perguntou uma menina da Lufa-lufa.

Um dos professores se levantou rapidamente e pegou Fred pelo braço, dizendo:

– Espero que não seja aquela sua ideia de passar aquelas músicas estranhas por toda escola.

– Não dessa vez professor. – disse o Weasley sorrindo quando a voz de uma garota se fez presente em todo o Salão. Como se alguém estivesse falando com a varinha em direção á garganta.

– _Não sei do que você está falando. _

Todos começaram a se perguntar de quem era aquela voz quando outra soou:

– _Vamos lá Smith. Foi uma ideia de gênio._

– _Você é louca Weasley? – _perguntou quem o pessoal achava que era Laura Smith.

– _Eu era. Eu era louca pelo idiota do Malfoy. _ – depois dessa frase, todo mundo, inclusive os professores, olhou para Scorpius.

– _Ele disse que está com uma trouxa acredita?_ – dizia Rose – _Trocar euzinha aqui, por uma trouxa qualquer? Duvido que ela é mais bonita do que eu. Tudo bem que se ele tivesse me falado que estava caído por você eu entenderia. Porque você é a garota mais linda de Hogwarts _– nessa hora Rose deu uma tossida e todos perceberam que era armação.

– _Eu sei._ – disse a Smith _– Mas e daí?_

– _E daí? –_ Rose parecia ofendida – _E daí que eu quero que ele pague por tudo. E queria que você me ensinasse._

– _Não entendi._

– _Ah Laura. Você sabe que não foi que eu pichei o Salão Principal, e eu estou quase sendo expulsa. Mas se eles vão me expulsar, que seja por uma coisa que eu realmente fiz._

– _Não sei não Weasley._

– _Eu te imploro Laura. Você é a melhor._

Seguiu um silêncio na conversa e Scorpius pedia em pensamento que Rose continuasse aumentando o ego da Smith.

– _Foi você que armou tudo, não foi? Admite, foi incrível, nenhuma prova contra você, os professores nem desconfiam. Não tinha dever nenhum da Monitoria nas estufas certo? Você mandou aquela carta para mim e pediu para o garoto avisar o Malfoy. Aí você apagou a gente até no outro dia de manhã._

– _E eu chamei o Filch também Weasley. _– completou Laura.

– _Por isso ele nos viu de manhã. Você é realmente um gênio._

– _Eu não queria te envolver Weasley. Juro. Mas eu não podia tudo sozinha._

– _Você não pode quebrar nem uma unha._

– _Exatamente. Só que o meu primo estúpido só me ajudaria se fizéssemos você parecer culpada também. O meu foco foi o Malfoy. Ninguém diz "não" para mim e sai impune._

O olhar da diretora caiu sobre o Lucas Smith. Assim que ele se virou para levantar, Scorpius apertou o ombro dele e o fez se sentar novamente.

– _Concordo totalmente. Quem aquele Malfoy acha que é? Só porque é esperto e bonito fica se achando._ – disse Rose, prestes a rir.

– _Bonito? Aquele é o sangue puro mais gato da escola._

– _Se você diz. Vamos ir para o Salão Principal, se não podem dar falta da gente._

As duas foram andando, enquanto todos os alunos esperavam em silêncio. O professor já havia soltado Fred e ele estava sentado em cima da mesa da Grifinória se divertindo até não poder mais. Com certeza valia uma detenção.

– Então Weasley – disse a Smith assim que as duas estavam na porta do Salão – Sem ressentimentos?

Rose segurou a varinha e disse, sua voz ressoando por todo o Salão:

– _Com certeza, sem ressentimentos Smith._

Os amigos e primos de Rose começaram a gritar por ela, e Scorpius morria de rir. A diretora Minerva pediu que a senhorita e o senhor Smith a acompanhasse.

Fred veio correndo em direção da Rose e parecia que o natal havia chegado mais cedo.

– Você arrasou florzinha – ele disse – Provou que é uma Weasley. Estou tão orgulhoso.

Era engraçado porque ele era dois anos mais novo que ela.

Rose riu com gosto.

– Valeu uma detenção? – perguntou a garota.

– Até duas, priminha. – brincou Fred

– Não é que a princesinha da escola tem um lado mau? – perguntou uma voz ás costas de Rose.

– Obrigada por me deixar tentar Sherlock. – agradeceu Rose, ignorando o comentário anterior.

– Sherlock? – perguntou Scorpius surpreso.

– Se você continuar me chamando de princesa eu vou te chamar do jeito que eu quiser.

– Tanto faz – disse e deu de ombros – É por isso que eu sempre digo...

– Nunca saia com sonserinos. – completou Rose.

– Eu ia dizer que a verdade vem sempre á tona.

– A minha frase é muito melhor. – disse Rose com ar superior – E você nunca disse isso.

– Eu sei. Mas pelo menos a minha frase não é mentirosa. Porque você sempre sai comigo.

– Eu já falei que te odeio Malfoy? – exclamou Rose antes de se juntar aos primos.

xxx

O resto do ano letivo foi sem graça. Pelo menos em relação aos problemas que Scorpius e Rose tiveram em novembro.

A amizade estava cada vez mais forte. Os dois quase nunca brigavam, e a escola já estava acostumada.

Rose passou parte das férias viajando com os pais. E depois passou n'A Toca. Toda a família já sabia do que tinha acontecido e cada vez que Fred contava a história acrescentava alguma coisa. Rose achava que daqui a pouco, ela e Scorpius estariam lutando contra dragões para conseguir descobrir quem havia armado para eles.

Em um sábado a família estava toda reunida tomando café quando as cartas de Hogwarts chegaram. As notas e observações para o novo ano. Cerca de cinco minutos depois, uma coruja branca pousou e deixou uma carta para Rose. Dizia:

_Uma princesa como monitora-chefe?_

_S.H._

_Ps.: O Al passou de ano?_

Rose sorriu ao receber a carta. E James queria á todo custo saber de quem era.

– Não é da sua conta Potter. – disse Rose e respondeu assim á mensagem:

**Aham. E você sonserino?**

**R.W.**

– Deixa a gente ver Rose. – pediu Lily.

– É só um recado Lils. Nada demais.

James chegou por trás e tirou o papel da mãe de Rose. Saiu correndo em volta da mesa, com Rose em seu encalço. Ela desistiu e sentou-se de novo.

– Pode ler James.

E ele leu.

– S.H. Quem é esse Rose? – perguntou sua tia Ginny – Namorado novo?

– Não. – respondeu Rose rápido, rápido demais.

Toda a mesa ficou fazendo especulações. E Rose queria enfiar a cara dela em um buraco e ficar lá. Melhor, ela queria enfiar a cara de James em um buraco e pular em cima.

Albus queria comer e o povo só falava, então acabou revelando, entediado:

– SH é Sherlock Holmes.

Ninguém entendeu nada. Albus bufou.

– Esse é o apelido que a Rose dá para o Scorpius. – disse ele.

– Scorpius Malfoy? – perguntou o Ron.

Rose jurava que se o pai desse um ataque de nervos iria bater em alguém.

– Conhece algum outro pai? Porque eu só conheço o Malfoy mesmo. E você não vai falar nada. Ele é meu amigo, e não me interessa nenhuma briga que você teve com o pai dele na escola.

Ron ia retrucar. Mas Hermione impediu rindo do marido:

– Sua filha tem razão. Sinto muito querido. Ele é monitor-chefe também Rose?

xxx

– É verdade? Isso que estão comentando Weasley? – perguntou Scorpius alcançando Rose em um corredor.

Ele sempre tinha que ir direto ao assunto? Custava dar bom dia?

– O que eles estão falando? – perguntou Rose entediada.

Os dois estavam no sétimo ano e eram monitores-chefe.

– Que o Cooper da Corvinal está interessado em você.

– E daí? – porque isso sinceramente não interessava Rose, ela achava que gostava de outro.

– E daí que ele quer ficar com você e eu acho que não vai dar certo.

– Por quê? – questionou Rose repentinamente interessada.

– Porque não vai. Ele não é o seu tipo. – disse o amigo e Rose levantou as sobrancelhas.

– Ah, eu tenho um tipo agora?

– É... – Scorpius ficou sem fala por um instante – Se não tem deveria ter.

E saiu andando nervoso.

xxx

Várias pessoas vieram perguntar á Rose sobre o tal do Cooper. Mas ela não entendia de onde havia surgido esse boato, Matthew Cooper parecia legal, só tinha um problema. Nunca tinha conversado com Rose.

De longe a pessoa que mais tinha importunado com esse assunto era Scorpius. Tinha uma de que o Cooper não era o príncipe encantado e por isso ela não deveria deixar o castelo com ele que já estava enchendo.

– Sabe Weasley. – Scorpius dizia – Eu estava dando uma olhada no cara e ele nem é loiro. Príncipes encantados têm que ser loiros.

– Chega Scorpius! – gritou Rose, será que ele não enxergava? Ela queria ficar com Scorpius. E ele não percebia. Rose se achava tão idiota. – Eu não estou esperando o príncipe dos contos de fadas!

Rose parecia prestes a chorar, Scorpius não sabia por quê. E ela odiava chorar.

– Eu não estou esperando um príncipe – nessa hora as lágrimas começaram a rolar de seu rosto, como se ela não pudesse contê-las – Só talvez um cara mais alto que eu. Que me faça rir, e goste de livros. Que tenha caráter. E um cabelo legal. Não é pedir muito Malfoy!

Ele não conseguia retrucar. Ela sempre pareceu tão forte, vê-la chorando desarmou-o totalmente.

– Ou você acha – ela continuava, e não tentava impedir que as lágrimas caíssem – Você acha que eu estou esperando um cara rico, com o cabelo perfeito, me fazendo juras de amor, dizendo que se apaixonou por mim desde que me viu pela primeira vez? Um homem que vai realizar todos os meus desejos, que tem uma biblioteca em casa? Que vai fazer todas as garotas sentirem inveja? Um cara que vai fazer com que desejassem estar no meu lugar? É isso que você pensa?

– Não Rose... – Scorpius tentou argumentar, mas não sabia o que dizer.

– Eu realmente não sei de onde você tirou essa ideia – ela gritou, e seu rosto estava vermelho, Scorpius sabia que ela estava muito nervosa – Como seu eu estivesse dispensando todos os meus supostos pretendentes. Eu não estou vendo ninguém aqui e você? Não tem ninguém Malfoy...

– Sério? E Cooper da Corvinal?

– Os outros estavam dizendo que ele gostava de mim. Mas ele nunca me dirigiu a palavra! – ela agora estava triste – Eu não vejo as pessoas fazendo fila para ficar comigo tá legal? Não é tão simples.

– Eu sei Rose.

– Não sabe. Se soubesse não teria dito o que disse.

Então ela só saiu. Deixou-o no corredor sozinho, pensando em como havia sido idiota. Qualquer pessoa que fizesse a Rose chorar merecia levar uma surra, e ele a fez chorar. Tem ideia de como estava se sentindo?

xxx

Scorpius não falou com Rose durante dois dias, na verdade, ele não a viu por dois dias. Imaginou que ela não conseguiria ficar sem jantar. Sentou-se á mesa da Grifinória para que Rose não fugisse dele, mas ela nem apareceu.

– Não vai comer Scorpius? – perguntou Albus.

– Eu acho que não. – e olhou para comida, enjoado.

– Você está péssimo Scorp. – disse Lily – O que aconteceu?

– Eu briguei com ela Lils. Falei o que não deveria e ela ficou nervosa... Ah, eu sou um idiota.

– Não pode ter sido tão ruim... – disse a riuvinha solícita.

– Foi. Pode acreditar, a Rose saiu chorando. Eu queria bater em mim mesmo, eu sou tão estúpido e idiota.

– Calma Scorp. Amigos brigam também... – A Lily era legal e otimista, ele tinha que admitir.

– Esse é o problema Lils, eu não quero mais que ela seja apenas minha amiga.

xxx

N/A: Gostaram? Deixem reviews... O próximo cap é o último gente e é pequeninho. Bom, é só isso mesmo... Beijos S2


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A**: Bom, apesar da demora está ai pessoal. O último capítulo. Queria muito agradecer quem deixou review e quem favoritou. Então deixo meus agradecimentos a vocês: _Mayaralima, Jacih, Flah, Winnie Cooper, Marie E. Malfoy. _Sério, meninas, obrigada pelos comentários.

**O Idiota do Príncipe Encantado – Capítulo 5**

Rose permanecia em seu quarto. Sabia que era infantilidade, mas não queria falar com Scorpius. Depois que se sentisse melhor pediria desculpas pelo modo que agiu. Se ele também pedisse, é claro. Ficou apenas rolando na cama, e ouviu uma coruja batendo em sua janela.

Pegou a carta, reconheceu a letra, leu e teve que rir. Algumas informações estavam sublinhadas:

_Nome: Scorpius Hyperion (sei que o segundo nome é horrível, não precisa dizer) Malfoy_

_Idade: 17 anos_

_Altura: 1,80 m(ou seja, mais alto que você)._

_Características físicas: Olhos cinza, e cabelos loiros (eles são bonitos, você mesma já disse isso)._

_Gostos: Quadribol, chocolate, livros (menos as obras românticas de Shakespeare e, por favor, nada de Jane Austen. Pedir para ler "Orgulho e Preconceito" de novo é tão abusivo que chega a ser preferível a morte). Também odeia livros sobre História da Magia. Ah, gosta de Rose Weasley também._

_Defeitos: Ele jura que não tem._

_Sonserino, mas tem um ótimo caráter. Pode perguntar para a mãe dele._

_E o quanto aos risos, não tem problema. Ele aposta que você está rindo agora. Mas isso não deixa de ser sério._

_..._

_Rose. Desculpa. Você pode descer? Estou no seu Salão Comunal praticamente sendo esfolado vivo pelos Grifinórios. Se não pela fosse sua prima Potter, eles já teriam me matado, ou pior, me chutado da sala. _

_S. Malfoy_

_Ps.: Agora que você já viu que eu tenho tudo que você disse que esperava em um garoto, você casa comigo?_

xxx

Rose desceu correndo. E o único grifinório que fuzilava o Malfoy com os olhos era seu irmão Hugo. Ela não sabia dizer se era porque Scorpius conversava com Lily ou porque estava ali para falar com ela.

– Casar Malfoy? Não acha que é muito cedo para isso não? – perguntou Rose, atraindo a atenção dos presentes, inclusive seu primo Albus que estava tentando convidar uma garota para sair.

Scorpius levantou-se do sofá ao qual estava sentado e virou-se sem pressa.

– Pois é. Eu tinha que dizer algo que fizesse você sair. E Rose – ele explicou –, príncipes encantados são assim mesmo. Eles fazem o pedido antes de algum idiota o faça.

– Para de falar de contos trouxas. – disse nervosa. Para quê trazer á tona aquele assunto? – Príncipes encantados não existem.

Scorpius sorriu e Rose não entendeu por que. Bom, até ele dar um passo, aproximar-se dela, segurar o rosto da garota entre suas mãos e dizer, antes de beijá-la:

– Finalmente concordamos em alguma coisa.

O beijo começou com um simples roçar de lábios até Rose passar as mãos pelos cabelos do Malfoy e puxá-lo para mais perto. Ele apertou a cintura de Rose, porque a diferença de altura dos dois estava incomodando-o, e tirou-a do chão. Rose não sabia dizer que gosto tinha os beijos de Scorpius, só que era uma mistura de tudo que ela mais gostava.

E ela desejou mesmo, por mais que não admitisse nem para si mesma mais tarde, que a "proposta" fosse real. Que ele quisesse casar mesmo com ela. Porque daqui á alguns anos ela queria acordar e sorrir ao ver o cabelo dele, tão impecável normalmente, todo espalhado pelo travesseiro. Rose queria acordá-lo com um beijo, e poder sentir-se segura, pelo simples fato de Scorpius estar ao seu lado. Ela queria beijar Scorpius antes de dormir também.

Só pararam de se beijar quando prestaram atenção na zoeira que os colegas de Rose estavam fazendo. Só que os dois pareciam ignorar a plateia. Apenas sorriram. Bom, Scorpius sorriu e Rose ficou tão vermelha que não dava pra saber onde acabava o rosto e onde começava o cabelo ruivo dela.

Hugo queria bater no Malfoy. Mas sua irmã sorria tanto que ele não quis interromper, apenas esperou de braços cruzados. Mais tarde teria uma conversinha com o novo namorado dela.

– Estou perdoado Rose? – perguntou Scorpius, maroto.

– É claro que está Malfoy! – exclamou Lily, respondendo por Rose – Esse foi o maior beijo que eu já vi na boca da minha prima!

Se fosse possível morrer de vergonha, Rose teria morrido nesse momento. Scorpius só riu e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

– Eu já falei que eu adoro a Lily?

Só porque está ela estava vermelha, não quer dizer que não podia revirar os olhos. Pegou uma das mãos dele e puxou-o para fora do Salão Comunal.

– Desculpa – disseram os dois em uníssono assim que chegaram á Torre de Astronomia.

– A culpa foi minha. – começou Scorpius, segurando Rose pela cintura – Eu exagerei com aquela coisa de príncipe.

– O idiota do príncipe encantado. – disse Rose, sorridente, puxando Scorpius pela gravata – Quem precisa dele?

_Fim _

**N/A:** É isso aí gente linda. Ah, espero que tenham gostado. Desculpem mesmo pelo capítulo pequeno. Beijos.

Andie


End file.
